New Life
by MakaASoulE
Summary: The final Ouran story! Oneshot. Sequel to Once Upon a SPLAT! and Iyesha's Story. Bit of gore, tiny bit of swearing. Possibly best thing I've ever written. Tell me if there are any errors! BOOK 4


New story new story move down move down! This is the FMA OHSHC crossover! Sorry, I shouldn't be using exclamation points. There is a bunch of blood and stuff in this, so it's darker than my usual. I mean, it's not sad, but yeah. Not much like the first story. I want to thank you guys for supporting me, whether with my humor oneshots or with my sadness. It would mean a lot to me if you would comment on Iyesha's story, because I love reading the comments and it makes me feel like I've done something wrong if I don't get feedback. Katie Grace is very important to read! You don't really have to know the Soul Eater cast to understand it! It will be extremely important after this oneshot! I might do one more oneshot, where it explains about Silver and Katie. Keep up with my Naruto oneshots. If you comment/favorite/follow(any one will do) all of them, I will favorite and follow you! Okay that's it. This is inspired by the song I Like You, I Love You. If you read until near the end, you'll see why. Trying to make it LONG. Silver's POV.

I expected for Iyesha to be back by the time the Club closed, but she was nowhere in the school. I felt something odd in the air, something that compelled me to go to the forest.

Inside the forest, small trails of red caught my eye, and I swallowed, though my throat was dry. My pace quickened, and the red trails went from trails to puddles. Tears started to sting my eyes from fear and I began to run until I started hearing screams and a strangled voice yelling my name. My eyes widened as I realized who it was, and something woke inside of me. Small blades grew from my arms as I sprinted the last few meters to Iyesha. I almost threw up when I saw what shape she was in. Slashes and little cuts across her face… She was strung up by ropes, and the burns showed clearly on her bloody skin. I slashed the ropes away, and hugged her close, the blades going back into my skin again, but naturally, not harmfully.

"S-Silver." Her voice was raspy from screaming. "You came for me…"

I wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes. "'Course I did. Let's go."

Showing extreme strength for someone my size, I lifted her bridal style and gently carried her to the Host Club, all the while shouting for a doctor. When I finally got to the Club, Kyoya had 4 or 5 doctors from his family's hospital standing beside him.

Iyesha was lifted from my hands and I collapsed from exhaustion, the strength gone from me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya…" I burst into tears and hugged him. "I didn't know what to do! It was so scary!"

Kyoya didn't speak. I started thinking. The doctors kind of looked weird. One was morbidly obese. One had huge boobs. One was tall and had an eyepatch. The one that caught my eye was the last one. He was also tall, but slim and fit. He seemed younger than the other men, but older than the woman. His hair was spiked up and he wore very dark glasses that masked his eyes. He really seemed kind of wolfish, with his sharp teeth… But at least he was helping Iyesha.

Something else hit me. Kyoya was the only Host Club member still here. Wasn't it a bit odd? Shouldn't Honey have waited to say goodbye to me? A raspy voice from Kyoya answered me. "You're not the only unique one here, dearie."

His hair grew long and turned green, and he became a bit shorter and slimmer. I bit back the urge to vomit as his eyes changed to deep purple and his teeth grew sharp.

I screamed one last time. Something extremely sharp tore out my right eye and I saw red. I'm sure it was quite a sight to see, but I passed out before I had a chance to see my eye, on the long nail of the woman.

When I came to, my eye socket was all cleaned up and an eyepatch was put over it. I heard a groan next to me, and there sat Iyesha, perfectly healed. "Iyesha!"

"Silver!" We hugged each other, afraid to face whatever it was alone.

"You passed out after she…"

I felt my skin grow hot and my stomach turned. I quickly pulled away in time to vomit into a bucket.

Iyesha held my hair back as my body convulsed, gently rubbing my back to soothe me. "I'm so sorry."

I was going to say something to console her as well, but at that moment the wolfish man from before and the woman who took my eye came in.

"Are you two doing okay?" asked the man. He eyed the bucket and gestured for the woman to empty and clean it. "I'll go get some food and water for you two, we have a lot to tell you."

We were hesitant to drink and eat at first, but then he took a sip of each of our waters and we decided it was okay.

When I took the first bite of my food, I bit into something hard and very red.

"It's a pill. Please swallow it. We're not planning on hurting either of you." The man was sitting across from me, eating as well. "I'm Greed, and that's Lust. The bastard who played your friend is Envy. The fat guy is Gluttony. The old man is Pride. We're named after the 7 deadly sins. The guy in charge is Father. Call him that or die. Literally. I've died from him a few times, very irritating."

Something clicked in my mind. "Homunculi?"

He grinned, his sharp teeth tearing through meat easily. "Yep. You're a sharp one, sweetheart. How old are you? 16? 17?"

A blush hit my face. "I'm 10."

Something in his face changed dramatically. "Er, um, sorry."

I giggled and patted his shoulder. "I think I'll call you Pedo-chan."

Iyesha gaped at my nerve to say that. "SILVER!"

He merely chuckled and continued eating.

Something changed inside of me, and I felt a pain in my eye socket. "OW! DAMMIT!"

"Welcome to the family, Anger and Jealousy."

I pulled the eyepatch off and I could see normally. Well, actually, I could see so much more, I could see what Greed was thinking, feeling, heck, what his battle technique was. I left Iyesha alone. I closed her off, so that I wouldn't try to look into her mind.

"This, this is so cool!"

"I'm cooler," Iyesha said teasingly, and turned into Honey. "Too bad I don't take on these people's voices."

"Yeah, it's kind of a drawback." Envy walked into the room, and I quickly analyzed him. Dominant personality. Brother to Iyesha from now on. Can shapeshift. Enjoys toying with people. Enemies with Pedo-chan. Somewhat gender c—Hold it, enemies with Greed?

"You're enemies with Pedo-chan?"

Envy laughed, a raspy bark of a laugh. "Pedo-chan suits Greed! Nice going!"

I felt something familiar nearby, and then a little boy-girl shyly walked in. I knew it was a boy from my mental examination, but he looked like a girl. He was thinking I looked like a boy. Here we go, let's think. Submissive yet tough. Brother to me from now on. Name is Wrath. Likes cute things and fluffy pillows.

"We're gender-confused twins!" we yelled at the same time, mentally planning it. This would be so helpful for battle, and he agreed. We both giggled, and earned strange yet interested glances from the others.

I moved my eyepatch to my non-powerful eye. "Let's go eat some cake!" I said with a grin, and we left them, hand in hand.

"This is so cool," I said. "We can see minds! And we can talk to each other without talking!"

Wrath walked me to a big room, with a man in the middle. "Father, your new youngest."

I bowed, Wrath sending me the signal to do so. "Hello, sir, I am Anger."

He nodded his head towards me, a shadow of a small smile on his face. "Hello, Anger. I am Father."

I smiled slightly up at him, my head cocked to the side. "Do you have instructions for me, sir?"

"Just please be careful, and do not expose your true identity to anyone until necessary. Always wear the eyepatch over the Ultimate Eye unless in the base."[note: I have always thought of it being a house in the woods, disregarding the official stuff. So the main room is the living room, and they each have their own room. There is a kitchen, a small garden, and a small area with couches and a fireplace for the Homunculi to talk. My apologies if you dislike it.]

I nodded and bowed again before going to the kitchen with my new brother.

"Have you met any other Homunculi?" Wrath asked quietly.

"Well, I met Pedo-chan, I mean Greed. I met Lust breifly, other than when she took my eye. I saw Pride at the school. I met Envy. I haven't met Sloth, and I saw Gluttony at the school. So I still need to meet Pride, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth!"

Wrath shook his head violently to get it uncluttered from all the stuff I had just told him, making me giggle. I was gonna have a lot of fun.

3 days later, I had trained with Greed and Wrath for fighting and concealing ourselves, and I had trained with Lust to make my Host abilities better. They had decided I could go back to school, and that I had to say I got into a bad accident with Iyesha, and lost an eye.

On the day I was ready to go back to school, I was dressed in a new uniform, my eyepatch was straightened, and I held hands with Iyesha nervously. Greed was going to drive us, saying he was my older brother.

At the school, I was constantly being attacked by fangirls and Host Club members. I had even gotten a quick hug from Kyoya as an apology for not being able to help me.

Iyesha wasn't getting as much attention, but she was fine with it. Hikaru had taken the day off, as well as Kaoru, to be able to spend time with her.

I, however, had to do my Club duties. Not that I minded. I had really missed Kirimi and Honey. They were my closest friends. Well, Honey was more than a friend, but I had been thinking about Pedo-chan a lot lately…

"What's wrong, Silver?" asked Honey, concerned.

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired," I said, faking a yawn and rubbing my normal eye.

"Come lay on my lap!" a fangirl offered. I walked over to her and gently laid down on her lap, curling up comfortably.

"Thank you, Melissa," I said, remembering her name. I felt her heart start to beat fast and knew she was an inch from fangirling. "Mm… it's okay if you shriek…"

Shrieks were heard all over the room. Not bad ones. Fangirl ones. I felt something inside my chest jump, and realized that I was sensing a presence.

"Hey, is this Music Room 3?" asked a smooth voice, and my heart jumped again.

"Indeed it is, sir," answered Kyoya. "Might I ask why you decided to visit?"

"I want to request someone."

My heart beat rapidly. Please be me, please be me!

"Sir, you are aware this is an all-male Host Club?"

I heard whispers and knew that they were discussing me. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Silver, you have a request."

I sat up, my hands trembling with both fear and nervous excitement. "I'll be right there, Kyoya."

All eyes followed me as I walked to the table. The table where Greed sat.

"Please don't stare, girls, you'll all get your turn," he said with that wolfish grin of his, making every girl blush and look away.

Soon, the room was full of chatter again, all except for the awkward silence between Greed and I. "Well… hi."

He chuckled quietly, and the ice was broken. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Well, er, yeah."

"Lust is coming to visit later. I want to make sure you're not as surprised. Treat her like any customer. She is going to test you. I know we're getting weird stares, but it's okay with me." He reached across the table and put his hand on mine. I had to resist the urge to lean in and just _kiss _him.

"Well, your time is almost up," I said quietly. He had requested 5 minutes with me.

A smile came across my face. I could hug him. He's supposed to be my big brother. So that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, smelling the pine soap he used that morning and feeling how warm he was.

Too soon, he had to pull away and leave. I wanted so badly to follow him out, to have him push me against the wall and kiss me ever so gently…

I walked back over to the group of fangirls where Honey and Mori were. Honey had a very sour look on his face. "Who is he?" he whispered to me.

"He's my older brother, silly boy," I whispered back with a grin. A look of relief came across his face and he smiled again.

"Oh, well if that's the case, it's great that he came to check on you."

I giggled. Boys were so silly.

I felt another presence and Lust walked in smoothly. Her hair was in a sexy ponytail, and she wore a large necklace to cover her tattoo. She also wore a very short and tight dress, one that suggested she wanted boys to come over and—well, it was very short.

"I would like to request Silver," she said clearly to Kyoya, who was eyeing her boobs.

"Alright, that table over there for 5 minutes, the next one over for 10 minutes, and so on."

She chose the table for 5 minutes and sat down. I walked over to her confidently and introduced myself, offering a drink or snack. She politely asked for a water, and I went to get a glass of water for her.

The 5 minutes went along smoothly, her asking questions, me asking some back, but all in all, she said she had a lot of fun and would be back. Kyoya's eyes followed her out the door and he asked if I knew her.

"She's been training me while I've been at home," I answered truthfully. "She came in to check on me and make sure I was doing it all right."

"Well, she is very pretty. Did she say she'd be back?"

"Yeah," I answered with a small smirk. "She'll be back this afternoon probably, she's friends with my older brother."

Kyoya scowled. "I don't like him."

"Well he's my brother so FREAKING DEAL WITH IT YOU PUSSY!" I yelled. Lots of giggling was heard across the room.

When the Club closed, I heard the horn honking from outside. I pulled Iyesha away from her liplock with Hikaru and pulled her out the door. Kyoya followed me to the car and asked Lust out. She accepted, and they were scheduled to have a date that night. I grinned.

"How about we make it a double date," said Greed coyly, sending a glance toward me. Kyoya smiled slightly.

"You're not really her brother, are you?"

"Nope. Just her older-guy best friend."

Best friend… those words pierced my heart and I couldn't breathe. "I left something inside be right back okay!" I ran inside and into the empty Club. Tears stung my eyes, and I touched my eyepatch. Did he really mean it?

_You idiot! You're dating Honey! You can't go around breaking him again! _I steadied my heart and wiped my eyes. That's right. I was dating Honey, and he loved me more than anything. So I'd go with Greed as a friend! Yay!

I walked back down holding my book that I had actually left upstairs. "So, is it a double date?"

"Yep," answered Greed, "You and Honey are going together."

I was a little bit disappointed, but glad to be able to finally go on a proper date with my boyfriend. Greed seemed proud of himself.

Once we drove away, I noticed something different in Lust, like she was thinking.

"You like butterflies, right?"

"Yeah! I love butterflies!"

"Well good then."

That night, Lust and Iyesha kidnapped me and stripped me. The scrubbed me clean and detangled my hair. They put me into a sleeveless pink dress and put butterfly earings on me. The finishing touch was a pair of white flats.

"Beautiful!" said Lust proudly. "Honey will love it all."

I pouted, but inside I was proud of how beautiful I looked. A knock on the door signaled that our dates were here. I hugged Iyesha and Lust and I walked out. Lust wore a strapless kneelength dress with a raised top to hide her tattoo. She looked very pretty, but not at all as sexual as when she went to visit me.

Honey kissed my cheek and handed me a pink rose. Kyoya gave Lust a light blue rose and kissed her hand.

At the restraunt, the amosphere was odd, dangerous and unwelcome. Lust gasped as a tall dark haired man came to take our order. She pulled me to sit next to her and whispered to me.

"That man is against all Homunculi and wants all of them dead. He's an alchemist, a state alchemist. We are only friendly with 2 military members, Kimblee and Pride. But Pride is known as Furher Bradly, okay? The man I just told you about is Roy Mustang. Flame Alchemist. Very dangerous. Useless in rain. If you have a chance, move your hair over your Ultimate Eye and take off the eyepatch."

I bit my lip and did what she said. I suddenly saw everything I needed to know. He suspected me, but I fascinated him, so he wouldn't move in yet. He recognized Lust. He was going to attack in 5… 4… 3… 2…

I jumped up in time to block his attack with my arm. Though there was nothing special in my arm, it was easy to block his attack.

Lust smashed a glass and handed me a shard.

Soon it was glass against steel, and his dagger was winning. "Try and use alchemy, military dog," I taunted softly as Lust got Kyoya and Honey out of there, using the excuse that he disliked me from a past encounter.

His eyes widened and he snapped just as I backflipped. The eye gave me agility as well. "Try harder."

I heard many gun safetys being turned off and I raised my hands, dropping the glass. "I surrender, dogs."

"Not yet you don't," said a smooth voice. Crap, did Greed have to follow me EVERYWHERE?

"Look, Pedo-chan, I got this. You don't have to help me," I lied. He sneered at me and pulled me to him, turning into a monster. Gunshells flew to the ground and bullets bounced off of the monster's tough carbon covering. I heard a clap and Greed turned back to normal. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed and threw my arm in front of his chest, catching the metal dagger that was thrusted towards his heart in my arm. Black blood trickled down and the dagger was slowly pulled out.

"Brave brat." There stood a young blond man. He had long hair and was slim and fit. I scowled at him, clutching my bleeding arm.

"What did he do to YOU? Heck, what did I do? I'm only 10!"

Something changed in the blond's face and he looked at Mustang. "Is this true?" he demanded.

"I never asked for her age. I noticed that she looked odd, though. And then I saw Lust. So I attacked," he said with a shrug, looking uncomfortable.

The blond grabbed the front of my dress and yanked me up towards his face. "You're coming with me, little girl."

Greed punched the blond and pulled me back. "Don't manhandle her you swine!"

I gently pried Greed's hands off of me and looked at the blond man. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ed Elric," he answered quietly. "Fullmetal Alchemist. You need to get to a hospital."

I allowed Elric to take me away, to a hospital. The doctors gave me a new eyepatch, and cleaned up my arm. Elric helped me put on the eyepatch.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Silver, but Pedo-chan and them all call me Anger."

"That explains a lot, Silver. When did you become a Homunculus?"

"About 5 days ago. I was at school, when my best friend left for a while. Then I went to find her, and she was hurt bad. So I carried her back to school, and I saw my Club was gone except for one man. He had a bunch of the Homunculi, but I didn't know they were Homunculi. Then the man turned into Envy and Lust stabbed my eye out. The next morning I threw up a lot and swallowed some red pills and my eye grew back."

He looked scared. "What did the pills look like?!"

"They were ovals, red ovals, and they looked weird. They were glowing."

"Why did you eat them?"

"Pedo-chan asked me to. My best friend is Jealousy now."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you call Greed Pedo-chan?"

"He was hitting on me."

Elric looked as if he was torn between laughter and disgust. I smiled sweetlty up at him, toying with my hair. His eyes softened and he touched my hand. "Have they been treating you okay?"

"Yeah! Wrath is so nice!"

He smiled slightly. "How would you like to stay with me for a few days?"

"Really?!" I asked, ecstatic about the possibility. "It sounds so fun! But I have school…"

"I'll go with you, I'd like to see what it's like."

I grinned. "Yay! You'll have a lot of fun in my Club! But everyone thinks I'm a boy, so shhh!"

"Why would you want them to think you're a boy? You're such a pretty little girl," he said kindly, and I saw Tamaki in him.[hint hint hint XD]

"I'm helping some of my friends! I bet that my boyfriend is worried about me, can I call him?"

"Um, boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm a little bit weird. So can I call him?"

"Sure, the phone is over there."

I ran over there and quickly put the Host Club's number in it. That way I could talk to all of them. For just a little bit, I'm gonna do it so that you can see who says what.[note: please do not report me for this, it's not the whole story!]

Haruhi: Um, hello?

Tamaki: Who's there?

Silver: It's me!

Honey: SILVER! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Kyoya: Indeed. Your friends are very weird, and the girl I like and that brother of yours are yelling at each other.(background: Lust- "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HER GO")

Silver: Doing fine, gonna be staying with a friend for a little bit.

Hikaru: Iyesha's tearing out her hair, she came over here when she found out you got hurt.

Kaoru: Yeah, she's really worried.

Mori: …

Tamaki: Well I'm going off of here.(goes off)

Haruhi: (goes off)

Iyesha: OH MAI GAWD SILVER ARE YOU OKAY IS EVERYTHING BETTER

Silver: Iyesha chill out! I'm doing fine, please don't get so worried!

Iyesha: You're my best friend I was so freaking worried!

Silver: Aww I'm okay I promise.

Kyoya: (background: Greed- "SHE WANTED TO GO I'M NOT ABOUT TO GET IN THE WAY OF SOMEONE WHO CAN KICK MY—")(abruptly disconnected)

Silver: ….

Iyesha: …..

Hikaru: ….

Kaoru: …..

Hikaru: (goes off)

Kaoru: (goes off)

Iyesha: (goes off)

Mori: (goes off)

Honey: (goes off)

Silver: (goes off)

"Well that was awkward…" We had all hung up after Kyoya was disconnected.

"Eh, I heard that girl screaming from here. Iyesha, was it?"

"Yeah."

He pulled me to him, and I hugged him. "I'm gonna go to school tomorrow then drop out."

The next morning, I dressed as a girl. When I walked in, I got stares from everyone. I stopped by Kirimi's classroom first. She was shocked, but agreed to write to me and talk to me on the phone sometimes.

I kept stopping by everyone's classroom for the Club, saving Honey and Mori's room for last. When I walked into there, everyone fell silent.

"Goodbye," I said softly. "I'm sorry for last night, Honey. I will honestly miss you, Mori."

Honey gave me a hug that seemed to last forever. I looked over at Mori, and he stood up slowly. He took slow steps, too. Taking his time. He reached me and I could tell there was something wrong. His hand gently brushed against my cheek, tracing over the eyepatch. I bit my lip as he leaned in slightly. He leaned in so close that if he leaned in any more, we would be kissing.

"I'll miss you, Silver." He closed the space but pulled away fairly quickly. My cheeks reddened but a smile stayed on my face.

"I knew it," was all I said as I walked out the door, into my new life.

Twist ending! Hope you liked it, I know I did. I love you guys. Really I do. Until next time!


End file.
